Hikaru Ichijyo
Macross TV Series Liner Notes is the protagonist of Super Dimension Fortress Macross television series and The Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? movie. Originally a stunt pilot, he is forced to defend the Earth from the Zentradi invaders as well as choosing between Lynn Minmay, a girl he rescued, and his superior officer, Misa Hayase. Personality & Character To be added Skills & Abilities He is a good pilot, which earned him seven titles in the amateur pilot competition. He knows how to perform a boost to inverted climb. History Hikaru was an acrobatic stunt flier in a flying circus with his father and his Senpai, Roy Focker. As the Unification Wars dawned after the ship that became the SDF-1 Macross first crashed on Earth, Roy becomes a fighter pilot for the United Nations and promises Hikaru's father that he would return after the war, but he never did. Space War I He was invited by Major Roy Focker to attend the launch ceremony of the SDF-1 Macross. On February 7, 2009, Hikaru (invite#10-21) took Roy's offer to fly to the Macross quite literally and was detected by Misa Hayase, who was on board the bridge of the Macross. Hikaru flew his Fan Racer into and interfered with a presentation featuring the UN Spacy's new fighters, frustrating Major Rocker, the audience (among them, Lynn Minmay) laughs at their conversation. Hikaru follows the VF-1 Valkyries in his civilian aircraft and the audience are impressed even more including Roy who is simultaneously angry at Hikaru's stunt whom Roy actually taught Hikaru. Hikaru walks with Roy, who thinks he's cocky for winning the amateur pilot competition two or three times (seven as Hikaru corrects), however Roy brushes it off as he shot down more than 180 planes during the unification wars, Hikaru jokingly calls him a murderer. Getting a cola together, Hikaru tells Focker that he promised Hikaru's dad to come back to his team (Hikaru's father was a stunt pilot as is Hikaru himself and Roy formerly) after the war, Roy apologises and tells Hikaru that he must fly a fighter plane himself to understand. As the automated cola machine rolls away. They see Lynn Minmay and a little kid demannding the cola. Roy and Hikary laugh. Wanting to fly one of the new fighters, Roy lets Hikaru check out a VF-1D Valkyrie, a two-seater variant. But suddenly the SDF-1 fires its canon automatically so Roy decides to check the problem, telling Hikaru to stay right there. Hikaru, being told to stay put in the cockpit by Roy, is sleeping. Misa Hayase appears on his VF-1D's screen, wondering why he hasn't taken off, puzzled he tries to get out, but personnel believe he is an actual pilot and fit his craft with a gunpod and other weaponry, preparing for take off despite the mess the runaway is in. Hikaru's canopy then closes automatically. 2031 In the Do You Remember Love? movie that chronicles the events of Space War I, Hikaru is portrayed as already being a pilot in the UN Spacy. He has a similar relationship to Misa in this movie, but Minmay is already an established singer in this version and first encounters her during the war, saving her during transformation of the SDF-1 Macross, they are stuck for three days. Once they were out, rumors of scandals started to spread. Against orders, Hikaru takes a VF-1D on a sight-seeing flight with Minmay. Kaifun and Misa encounter them telling them to go back to the ship but a Zentradi attack occurs and they are captured along with Roy Focker. Trying to escape, Roy tells Hikaru to kiss Misa to stall the Zentradi who are shocked by such things, Misa slaps Hikaru and they escape. Like the real Hikaru, the one portrayed in this movie ends up with Misa and succeeds Roy as the leader of the skull squadron (albeit after returning from being MIA with Misa, in which Max was portrayed as the temporary leader). By the 2040s, the movie was also adapted into a play in which Basara Nekki plays the role of the famous variable fighter pilot. Relationships ;Misa Hayase Hikaru originally sees Misa nothing more than his superior officer, Misa disliked his care-free attitude because Hikaru was not a member of the military originally. However both of them soon got close together. ;Lynn Minmay Hikaru saved Minmay's life during the first attack by the Zentradi and later got trapped deep within the SDF-1 Macross with her. ;Roy Focker Roy is Hikaru's Senpai, ''a mentor and big brother figure, both when they were part of Hikaru's father's flying circus and when they became Valkyrie pilots. Roy taught Hikaru how to perform a boost to an inverted climb. Roy was the one who first persuaded Hikaru to join the UN Spacy. ;Hayao Kakizaki Hayao gives Hikaru the nickname "Skipper". Gallery Super Dimension Fortress Macross 超時空要塞マクロス Boost to an Inverted Climb|Hikaru performs a boost to an inverted climb. Notes & Trivia *Hikaru's English voice actor is Vic Mignogna, best known for his role as Edward Elric in both anime adaptations of ''Fullmetal Alchemist. He also voices Kurz Weber in Full Metal Panic! with Misa Hayase's voice actor, Monica Rial and Maximilian Jenius's voice actor, Chris Patton. References de:Ichijō Hikaru Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Ichijyo Hikaru Category:Pilots Category:Humans Category:Officers Category:UN Spacy Category:SDF Macross